There is growing interest in the use of nonpharmacological or behavioral approaches to pain management. Used alone or in conjunction with pharmacological treatment, techniques such as guided imagery, relaxation and distraction can effectively reduce both cancer and non-cancer related pain. They are strongly endorsed as an important component of a comprehensive pain management approach by several national organizations, including the American Pain Society, the America Geriatric Society and the Joint Commission for the Accreditation of Health Care Organizations (JCAHO). Studies indicate that patients and caregivers alike are both interested in and would benefit from acquiring nonpharmacological pain management techniques. Currently, however, a lack of training and knowledge are barriers to the greater use of these treatments. This application proposes to create a computer-delivered multimedia trainer (Trainer) to teach behavioral pain management skills to both caregivers and patients. The content is based on the successful clinical and research program of Dr. Martha Davis, who helped develop a nonpharmacological pain management-training program at the Fred Hutchison Cancer Research Center. This program was tested in a controlled clinical trial and produced significant pain relief when compared to treatment controls. Drawing on sound educational theory and the experience and expertise of our consultant, Dr. Davis, the challenge and innovation of this project is to create an intervention delivered via computers rather than people. Talaria's development team is well equipped to meet this challenge. Made up of psychologists, educators, and medical providers, the team is experienced in creating multimedia tools for the healthcare community. And our existing software updated and revised by an in-house software development team, enables rapid prototyping and modification of our products. The proposed project will consist of two principal units: 1) Learning non-pharmacological approaches to pain management and 2) Passing on the Practice. The learning unit presents background information on the history and effectiveness of non-pharmacological approaches to pain management, assesses learner attitudes and receptiveness, and teaches how to perform the techniques of Guided Imagery, Relaxation and Distraction. The step-by step lessons include video demonstrations and guided practice sessions and interactive self-assessments.